xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirohebi
A woman’s virginity is a precious thing, and as such there are many people in this world who would pay for the privilege of taking a girl’s first time. That’s where Shirohebi and Rongai, a masochistic couple who love a little female domination, come into play. They serve as the face of a greater organization that employs them to facilitate the acquisition and sale of any number of virgin girls at auction. But just what are the reasons a girl decides to sell what is most dear to her, and how do things actually work out in the end? Virgin Auction takes a look at three girls as they sell their bodies for a host of different reasons, with some surprising results. Usually you‘d expect a girl who’s going to sell herself like this to be in desperate need of money, and you’d most likely be right, but Virgin Auction puts a different spin on it. While one of the girls is indeed looking to pay off debts (though not her own), the other two are looking for revenge. Almost assuming the role of their mother, Shirohebi not only serves her part for the organization, but also tries to help these girls out in life. It’s a nice touch that gives Virgin Auction a bit of heart, and adds a little common sense fun to the whole endeavor. When Shirohebi tells one of the girls to dump her anal loving boyfriend who wants her to pay off his debts, or else he’ll simply leave her after he finishes using her, things work out quite interestingly after she’s sold for a night of passion. If fact, just about every sexual experience taking place in Virgin Auction turns out happy in one way or another. There’s really no rape or forced sexual situations going on here, as one would have expected given the storyline, but on top of that we also get quite a few different circumstances going on. Especially with the added flair of Shirohebi and Rongai, who have an interesting relationship where she dominates every aspect of him and he loves it. When we first find them he’s been tied up for over eight hours, after which she rewards him with a footjob that she keeps chastising him for enjoying. She even purchases one of the virgin girls for herself and adds another little slave to the mix, whom she quickly tests out with a little yuri action before giving Rongai a little loving for good measure. You’ve got to keep both your sex slaves happy after all! With a serious yet fun setup at hand, Virgin Auction does well enough to keep a light feel even with the prospect of virgins being sold off. What it doesn’t do so well at is the technical side of things, which have a real lack of animation quality and finer details. Lower regions typically appear colorless and inscrutable, while characters themselves are fairly good looking but are certainly nothing to write home about. This is the biggest Achilles’ heel Virgin Auction has, as the actual episodes are at least somewhat stimulating. The English dub is passable in its own right, but you’d still be better served by just listening to it in Japanese. Virgin Auction actually ended up being more interesting than I thought it would, with a nice variety of sex scenes and an unexpectedly light atmosphere. Unfortunately the lacking technicals and sparse number of erotic activities definitely didn’t do it any favors. It’s worth a watch, if it sounds interesting to you anyway, but that’s about it. Category:Toonami Universe Category:Perverts Category:Female